1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for raising aquarium fish, including tropical fish, and to a receptacle assembly for the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, conventional devices for raising aquarium fish comprise a water tank having an upper opening, a lid for covering the upper opening of the water tank, an illumination mechanism and a filtration mechanism. Two such mechanisms are provided on the lid or used in cooperation with each other as a lid, and supplied with electricity via their respective electric cords connected through plugs to a wall socket having its slots directed sideways or a floor socket having its slots directed upward. Since the electric cords extend to the wall or floor socket, they detract from the appearance of the water tank surroundings. Furthermore, since the wall or floor socket is disposed in the vicinity of the water tank, with its slots directed sideways or upward, there is a possibility of water drops splashing or falling from the water tank or the owner's hands onto the socket when the lid is opened for feeding the aquarium fish or during cleaning of the water tank. This may cause a short circuit.
The present invention has been proposed to solve the problems mentioned above.
one object of the present invention is to provide a device for raising aquarium fish, which makes its surroundings neat and protects it from short circuiting by water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle assembly for the device, which enables prevention of short circuiting by water.